FLASH
FLASH is the title track of X1's debut mini-album, QUANTUM LEAP. Lyrics RR= Eodingae hollin deusi nal kkaeun gamgageul ttara Daheun gosen nega isseo neukkyeojyeo You're my savior my desire Banjjagin nunbich nae gaseumsogeun Blazing Simjangi teojil deuthae neomu ppallajin deuthae Ijen jeomjeom chaoreuneun nae Gauge Gidaril piryon eopseo imi junbiga dwaesseo nan I can take you higher Ijen sigani dwaesseo Jeogi nopeun goseuro Jigeum neoreul deryeoga Oh baby Nun kkamjjakhal sungane (sungane) Urin yeongyeoldwaeisseo (yeongyeoldwae) Neomani nal wanseonghae naega neol wanseonghae Fly high, high, high, high-er FLASH Fire up Fly high, high, high-er Fire up Fly high, high, high-er Hwangholgyeonge ppajin deusi jeongsini ontong neoppunya Uh hanchameul hemaedeon sungan Beonjjeogin You’re like thunder, my lightsaber, yeah Namanui bangbeobeuro neoreul bichwo Derigo ga gureumboda deo wiro Sungani da uri dulmanui gieok Gonna flame to the gureum Way up high higher You the one only get me fire Light me up and I light you brighter Call it “we” sigani meomchundeusi Taewo i bulkkocheul light up I can take you higher Ijen sigani dwaesseo Jeogi nopeun goseulo Jigeum neoreul deryeoga Oh baby Nun kkamjjakhal sungane (sungane) Urin yeongyeoldwaeisseo (yeongyeoldwae) You & I we make it right Uri durui majimak Rally point Yeah, we run it, run it We burn it, burn it, burn up FLASH Fire up Fly high, high, high-er Fire up Fly high, high, high-er Saekkaman haneul teong bieoissdeon got Jamkkanui seuchin neowa naui Sparkle Bulkkochi ireo chanranhage bichwo Unmyeongiya urin Light up and fly higher Boyeojwo neoui Fantasy Nuni meoreo beorin sungan Chaewojulge neol gadeukhi Geobuhal su eopseo nan Jeogi nopeun goseseo Urin bichnago isseo (Ain’t nobody can stop me now) Neomani nal bichugo Naega neol bichune You light up my life FLASH |-| Hangul= 어딘가에 홀린 듯이 날 깨운 감각을 따라 닿은 곳엔 네가 있어 느껴져 You’re my savior my desire 반짝인 눈빛X1 (엑스원) – Flash 내 가슴속은 Blazing 심장이 터질 듯해 너무 빨라진 듯해 이? 점점 차오르는 내 Gauge 기다릴 필욘 없어 이미 준비가 됐어 난 I can take you higher 이? 시간이 됐어 저기 높은 곳으로 지금 너를 데려가 Oh baby 눈 깜짝할 순간에 순간에 우린 연결돼있어 연결돼 너만이 날 완성해 내가 널 완성해 Fly high high high high-er FLASH Fire up Fly high high high-er Fire up Fly high high high-er 황홀경에 빠진 듯이 정신이 온통 너뿐야 Uh 한참을 헤매던 순간 번쩍인 You’re like thunder my lightsaber Yeah 나만의 방법으로 너를 비춰 데리고 가 구름보다 더 위로 순간이 다 우리 둘만의 기억 Gonna flame to the 구름 Way up high higher You the one only get me fire Light me up and I light you brighter Call it we 시간이 멈춘듯이 태워 이 불꽃을 light up I can take you higher 이? 시간이 됐어 저기 높은 곳으로 지금 너를 데려가 Oh baby 눈 깜짝할 순간에 순간에 우린 연결돼있어 연결돼 You & I we make it right 우리 둘의 마지막 Rally point Yeah we run it run it We burn it burn it burn up FLASH Fire up Fly high high high-er Fire up Fly high high high-er 새까만 하늘 텅 비어있던 곳 잠깐의 스친 너와 나의 Sparkle 불꽃이 일어 찬란하게 비춰 운명이야 우린 Light up and fly higher 보여줘 너의 Fantasy 눈이 멀어 버린 순간 채워줄게 널 가득히 거부할 수 없어 난 저기 높은 곳에서 우린 빛나고 있어 Ain’t nobody can stop me now 너만이 날 비추고 내가 널 비추네 You light up my life FLASH |-| English= As if I'm hypnotized, following the sensation that woke me up When I reached the end I felt you there You're my savior, my desire Twinkling eyes, my heart is blazing My heart is about is explode, beating so fast My gauge is slowly rising up No need to wait, I'm already prepared I can take you higher Now it's time Up high Now I'll take you there oh baby In an instant (instant) We're connected (connected) Only you can complete me and I complete you Fly high, high, high, high-er FLASH Fire up Fly high, high, high-er Fire up Fly high, high, high-er As if I'm in a trance my mind is occupied with you After wandering so long Shining, you’re like thunder, my lightsaber, yeah I'll shine on you in my own way Take you higher than the clouds This moment becomes our memory Gonna flame to the clouds Way up higher You the one only get me fire Light me up and I light you brighter Call it "we" as if time has stopped Burn this flame, light up I can take you higher Now it's time Up high Now I'll take you there oh baby In an instant (instant) We're connected (connected) You and I we make it right You and I, our last rally point Yeah we run it, run it We burn it, burn it, burn up FLASH Fire up Fly high, high, high-er Fire up Fly high, high, high-er The black sky was an empty place A moment of you and me, our sparkle A flame starts, it shines brilliantly We're meant to be Light up and fly high Show me your fantasy The moment I lose my sight I'll fill you up entirely I can't resist Up high We're shining brightly (Ain’t nobody can stop me now) Only you can shine on me And I shine on you You light up my life FLASH Videos X1 (엑스원) 'FLASH' MV|Music Video Category:Bisang : QUANTUM LEAP Category:QUANTUM LEAP Category:Songs